


Warmth

by Toringo



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Alien Benrey, Alien Biology, Benrey Is Not Human, Benrey has fur tail and some other stuff just so you know, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MAKE THEM A CATBOY I SWEAR, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive language, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), probably ooc sorry, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toringo/pseuds/Toringo
Summary: The physicist wasn't sure when he started thinking of Benrey as 'his' - was it possessiveness? He wouldn't acknowledge it as possessiveness - but it just... was quite fitting.Benrey always was his problem, enemy, little charming nuisance - you get it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Warmth

It was a cold night - that by itself was strange, snow in summer wasn't a usual occurrence, especially in New Mexico, but since The Black Mesa incident ™️ (yes, the ™️ is necessary) nothing could really surprise Gordon.  
Tommy mentioned something about atmospheric changes and other anomalies, but honestly, Gordon didn't care. Unless some aliens were to crash his house he _couldn't care less._  
That is aliens others than _his one._

The physicist wasn't sure when he started thinking of Benrey as 'his' - was it possessiveness? He wouldn't acknowledge it as possessiveness - but it just... was quite fitting.  
Benrey always was his problem, enemy, little charming nuisance - you get it.  
Anyways, back to the weather - it was freezing and snowing outside, small amounts of nightly air sneaking into their bedroom through the badly installed windows.  
Normally Gordon would be irritated by that but how could he, when his very fluffy and very warmth-starved companion was pressing themselves into his personal space so intensely there was almost no space between them both.  
He could feel the heat spreading across his body as Benrey rested their cheek on his bare chest purring - _purring!_ \- contently.  
_Don't you panic, Freeman. It's just usual cuddle session between two pals, nothing out of ordinary,_ he tried to convince himself; well, he failed.  
They looked up at him, the fur around their neck tickling his skin as they moved.  
"You're quiet, bro, What's up?" they mumbled, a lazy grin stretching their pale cheeks. Gordon wondered if they were at least partially as flustered as he was, about their closeness. If so, they managed to hide it pretty well.  
"Yup! Gordon is, ah, perfectly fine!" He laughed awkwardly and way more loudly than necessary. Benrey curiously tilted their head to the side, and Gordon could just imagine their eyebrows shooting upwards as alien's smirk turned into something more genuine.  
He tried to avoid their gaze, he really did - but they were just as stubborn as he was, shuffling a little they started changing their position.  
"Wait, Benrey, what the fuck are you doing-" before he could finish the sentence they were already staring down on him, from their newly found cuddling place - on him, and that is _literally_ on him.  
They laid down, chest to chest with the scientist - mischievous, self-pleased expression painted upon their face. Little bastard.  
"No looking away, Feetman." He probably _should've_ looked away but their lips were so temptingly close he _didn't want to_ look at anything but them.

God, he was really getting too hot and way too uncomfortable but at the same time, he couldn't say he'd have it any other way.  
"Now" the charm was broken as they poked his temple, making him close his eyes in sudden irritation. "What's going on in this big nerdy head of yours?" They didn't stop poking him.  
"Can you-" poke.

"Benrey stop-" poke.

"Damnit!" Poke.  
Okay, so they were back to being childish and annoying, got it.  
He grabbed their paw pushing it away from his face. "Stop." They blew a raspberry at him, Gordon could only chuckle at that.  
"God, you're such a brat!" he let go of their hand and they immediately leaned down, putting their chin on his collarbones. "So?" They asked again, voice unusually soft, coming from them. "What were you thinking about?"  
_You,_ Gordon wanted to say.  
"My thesis" he lied swiftly, making them grimace. "Don't you remember?" Now it was his turn to grin, oh, only by seeing their expression he knew they knew what was coming. "Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Indu-" suddenly there was a hand covering his mouth.  
"No! No talking, uh, no talky-talky about the stupid fucking CRYSTAL shit-" The scientist laughed again.  
" _You like when I talk science_ " he teased, even though his voice was muffled coming from under their paw. They groaned in response, their tail swatting angrily and few notes of pink Sweet Voice spilling from their mouth, leaving their lips covered in the rosy substance.  
Gordon couldn't help licking his own lips, and fuck, the feeling was back.  
"Bro, I've heard your stupid, uh Einstain-Podlosky-"  
"Einstein-Podolsky."  
"Yeah, that - I've heard it million times already dude!"

"One more time?" Gordon proposed taking great satisfaction in their growing distress.  
"Nooooo" they protested in their monotone - yet still overdramatic - tone. "It's so BORING. Uh, you're boring, Gordon, Boreman. Big boring nerd."  
"You don't think that." Gordon but his arms around them as they hid their face in the crook of his neck, groaning softly, even as their purring became louder. The fur going down their spine was soft under his fingers and they only seemed to lean into his touch. They laid there in silence for a bit, Benrey enjoying the heat and Gordon the soft pressure on his body, it was already so late but Gordon couldn't even start thinking about going to sleep. The pleasant warmth of the situation was keeping him up, not allowing him to close his eyes - there were so many things he wanted to do, to say.  
"Benrey."  
"Huh?"  
"You're drooling all over me."  
_Why the FUCK did he say that?!_  
But it was true - apparently pressing their face into someone when they could only feel pink to blue wasn't the best of ideas.  
They looked at him, he looked at them, they licked the colorful mess off his throat.  
Something akin to electric shock went down Gordon's body.  
"Gross!" He pushed them away slightly, without any real verve to it, it was hard to be mad when he felt so fuzzy and their maniacal giggling wasn't helping.

"What? Is Feetman afraid of some tongue work? Scared of little licky-licky?"  
Did they even know what they were saying? He wouldn't be surprised, they could be quite... obscene sometimes but in that context, their words flustered him more than usual.  
"Shut up dude!" He tried to snarl but it came out more like a panicked mumble.  
"Make me" okay so maybe they knew what they were saying. He looked at them again, they were smirking. Damnit, his mouth hung open like he was some horny teenager.  
The alien waited for a bit only to clarify, their pupils were blown wide.  
"Kiss me."  
They were on that stage already, right? Benrey didn't know a whole lot about human relationships but all the half-naked cuddling (was that this 'sex' thing people were obsessed with? It fits definition pretty well from what they've heard? It didn't help their info source was Bubby) probably meant they could get a little smooch on the cheek, right?  
Gordon was quiet. Oh. They probably did something wrong again-  
"Whuh? Huh?"

Or Feetman was just being a dick.

" _Bro_ " they whined. It was just rude. He could just say 'no' or laugh. It would at least be something they knew, this... was this mocking? Was not cool - 0/10, would not recommend. It made their mouth feel orange like a sunset, which was not too swell.  
And contrary to what others may believe - Benrey knew when they were not wanted. It was hard not to know when it always made the pit in their stomach grow deeper and deeper, feeling almost like the void; its memory made them shiver more.  
They sat up ready to curl off of Gordon's lap - it would be awkward to stay after that failed flirt attempt - but something kept them in place. Oh, his hand was still on their hips.  
That was weird considering he just broke their heart into million tiny pieces. No, okay they were a little too dramatic. _Just a little bit._  
"Uh, Feetman, that's a little-"  
"If you're gonna say 'that's a little gay' I swear-" Just like that they realized Gordon sat up too.  
Which meant that yeah - now they really were sitting on his lap. The taste of that realization was weird and mixed, and they were pretty sure that feelings shouldn't be that complicated.  
"But that IS a little ga-" They were cut off as something soft and warm pressed into their mouth.

Oh.  
They didn't react at first - too shocked and much too confused to get the situation completely - but it took them just a second to tangle their paws into Gordon's wavy hair, clumsily following the movement of his lips, trying to keep up with his pace - which turned out unnecessary as he slowed down for them, squeezing their sides in a calming manner.

Benrey technically didn't need to breathe, at least with their mouth - their gills were quite enough, although still not really needed in Earthly atmosphere - but the situation made them feel lightheaded. They were not the one to break the contact though. The scientist looked quite worried as he pulled back, analyzing their expression (they usually hated that kind of look, as if they were back on autopsy table... but when it was Gordon staring at them like that... they didn't mind quite as much...) only to relax when he noticed their starry-eyed gaze and faint pink flush on the exposed parts of their throat, informing him of the Sweet Voice boiling down there (cold he consider it blushing?).  
"Um, ah... are you okay?" he asked, just to make sure.  
Let's say the soft smile they pressed onto his cheek was enough of an answer.


End file.
